


Tag Along

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil receives an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storm_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/gifts).



Clint refused to admit that he felt a twinge of jealousy when he found out that his lover had a new team. Phil didn’t need his mixed up bag of emotions to deal with while he worked the kinks out of said new team.

New team.

It rankled.

Fury did this in an attempt to keep Phil sweet. Anything to keep his one good eye from leaving the fold and going private. Would serve the bastard right if Phil had taken the job Pepper had offered him when she discovered that he wasn’t as dead as everyone made him out to be.

Clint knew it was having access to the Bus 24/7 and Melinda May coming out of semi-retirement that clinched the deal for Phil. His lover had a soft spot when it came to May and Clint knew she would lay her life on the line to keep Phil safe.

It would do for the time being.

*&*

Phil didn't look up from the file he was reading as he entered his office. "Get your feet off my desk, Clint," he ordered.

"You being able to do that is slightly creepy," Clint muttered, but quickly did as he was ordered.

"Call it my superpower," Phil said looking up with his lips twisted into a playful smirk. He closed the file with a snap. "Did you con Melinda into smuggling you aboard?"

"Since when do I need help sneaking aboard an airplane?" Clint countered.

"Sarajevo."

"Point taken,” Clint sighed and then he unfolded himself from Phil's desk chair and walked around the desk drawing Phil into a loose embrace. "Is this alright?"

"More than alright," Phil replied with a warm smile. He leaned forward and took Clint's mouth in a soft kiss.

They hadn't been intimate since before New York and Clint was thrilled beyond relief that Phil had initiated the kiss and returned it with enthusiasm.

Phil ended the kiss by slowly pulling back so he could catch his breath. He was still easily winded most days and silently cursed Loki in his head. "Missed me?"

"Bunches and bunches," Clint answered fighting hard to contain a dopey smile. It wasn't until he had settled behind Phil's desk that he realized how much he had really missed the other man.

"Good," Phil murmured. He rested his forehead against Clint's as he took another steadying breath. "I've missed you a lot as well."

"You okay?"

"Yes," Phil answered. "I may have overdone it on my last mission."

"You don't have to put yourself in Medical to get me to come for a visit," Clint teased trying to hide his concern from Phil.

"Not funny," Phil muttered and pulled away. He tossed the forgotten file in his hand onto his desk before settling onto the couch.

"I'm sorry," Clint quickly apologized afraid to do anything that might cause Phil any kind of stress. He couldn't afford to lose him since he had only just gotten him back.

"It's okay," Phil softly sighed. He had quit trying to convince Clint to stop treating him with kid gloves since he wasn’t made of glass. "Now come here and fill me in on what I've been missing."

Clint didn't have to be told twice. He settled onto the couch and gently urged Phil to stretch out. He couldn’t help smiling when Phil decided to rest his head in his lap. It was almost like old times.

"So where do I start?"

"Beginning is usually a good place or so I've been told,” Phil lightly quipped giving into his desire to yank Clint’s chain a little bit.

"Still a smartass, I see."

"Can't handle a little friendly competition?"

“If I want friendly competition, I’ll go spend a day in Tony’s lab watching him and Bruce snark at each other,” Clint grumbled, but it was good-naturedly.

Phil softly laughed. “Nice to know some things haven’t changed.”

“Not by much except Thor came by for a visit. He brought Lady Sif and the Warriors Three with him so that they could partake in the things that they didn’t get a chance to try during their last visit.”

“I bet that went well,” Phil remarked very glad he hadn’t been there.

“Tony almost took Fandral off at the knees for hitting on Bruce. Volstagg and Steve somehow got into an eating contest which I’m still uncertain as to who won. Natasha and Sif got along famously while Hogun sat back and watched everything with undisguised amusement.”

“Jasper most have had heart failure.”

“He was suspiciously absent,” Clint remarked tongue in cheek.

“I can’t say as I blame him,” Phil said turning his head so he could look Clint directly in the eye. “So where were you during all this?”

“Doing what I do best.”

“Making certain to get all the dirt while lurking in high places.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Clint pouted.

Phil opened his mouth to retort when there was a loud knock on the door. He sighed, sat up and said, “Come in, Ward.”

The door opened and Ward entered with a frown marring his features. “You know that’s creepy, right, Coulson?”

“If you say so,” Phil calmly remarked.

Clint snorted in amusement. Leave it to Phil to downplay his super nanny abilities.

“You must be Barton,” Ward surmised when Phil didn’t bother to introduce Clint.

“Yeah,” Clint softly replied. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise, I’m sure,” Ward countered. “Anyway, May wanted me to tell you we’re taking off in fifteen minutes.”

“Thank you,” Phil said with a slight grimace. “I’ll brief everyone in thirty.”

“Yes, sir,” Ward said and then left.

Clint leaned back on the couch and looked at Phil. “I guess I better get off while I can.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Won’t Nick get his knickers in a bunch if he finds out that I tagged along?”

“It’s my team and I get to say who consults for us and who doesn’t,” Phil said with firm determination. “Besides, what kind of archery enthusiast would you be if you passed up a chance to investigate a possible haunting in the Archery Hall of Fame?”

“Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?” Clint remarked and then he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on Phil’s lips.

Phil’s lips quirked and he returned the kiss knowing it was one of many more to come.

fin


End file.
